1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic operated tricycles, specifically, an improved hydraulic pump for this tricycle.
2. Prior Art
This invention addresses the fundamental problem of making our nation less dependent on petroleum products and the car. Our nation uses 2-6% of our total energy on short distance automobile trips. The reason people use their cars for these short trips is that they have no alternative way to transport themselves and their cargo.
A bicycle is an inferior method of carrying cargo, e.g., like two bags of groceries home from the neighborhood supermarket. The bicycle is unstable, has limited cargo carrying capacity, and it is difficult to operate.
The best design for a human powered cargo carrying vehicle is a tricycle/pedicab. The present pedicab has problems which stem from the ancient chain and sprocket drive system. The major problem of this drive system is that it does not provide for a differential. A differential is necessary for cornering. When a differential is added to the chain and sprocket pedicab, it becomes too heavy or too expensive.
Other problems are that the chain and sprocket system limits the placement of the foot pedals. The chain and sprocket system requires the foot pedals to be close to the drive axle. Also chain and sprocket systems are difficult to shift and they require constant maintenance.